


Doctor Who: Slithers in the Sand

by beeast33, Hapalochlaena_16



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Timelines, Archaeology, Gen, River being badass, The Doctor is a concussed duck, The Screwdriver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeast33/pseuds/beeast33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapalochlaena_16/pseuds/Hapalochlaena_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is pursuing an alien across the worlds, when it leads him to the Sahara Desert and an archaeological dig of a Nubian temple. The Doctor joins this dig as a translator of Nubian, called in to help translate some unknown symbols found on a portion of a tablet. Here he meets River Song, a brilliant archaeologist, her mother Amy and her father Rory. Here he tries to find what the alien he was following was looking for, while also helping River on the dig without alluding to what he is and why he is really there.<br/>*This is an AU where the Doctor doesn't meet Amy right after his regeneration. Rory still marries Amy and they still have River in all her glorious bad-assery. He is still the Doctor, the last time lord.*<br/>*Please don't hate too bad on this fic. It is our first foray into writing for this fandom and fic-writing  in general*<br/>*If anyone finds mistakes or inconsistencies, just let me know!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

He breathed in deeply as he stepped off of the small plane, reveling in the familiar arid smell of the desert. The small airport had one landing strip and a control tower that, if he was honest, more closely resembled a garage than anything else. However, it was the landscape that played out behind the small airport that caught his attention. The Sahara Desert stretched out across the horizon, leading up to a low mountain range that sprawled along the ground as if had been set there and forgotten about. The rising sun painted everything in hues of red and gold that he knew from experience would melt into the more familiar tans and browns as the sun rose higher.

Hauling his duffel bag up over his shoulder, and grabbing the handle of his large, obnoxiously blue trunk he started to move away from the tarmac and towards the black SUV that had pulled in as the plane landed. Despite the fact that it was barely six in the morning, the Doctor could tell that it would be a brutal day for heat; sweat was already starting to pool and slide down between his shoulder blades. Maybe the tweed jacket was overkill, however, he knew he would be grateful for it when night fell and resigned himself to the heat.

A young man came around the back of the car and approached him to grab this trunk and duffel. “I am assuming that you are The Doctor. I’m Sean. I’ve been on the dig for about a year now, so they’ve designated me your tour guide”. The young man had a friendly face and easy manner about him as he carefully loaded The Doctor’s luggage into the trunk. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Sean. I can’t wait to get started. All that history just waiting to be listened to and discovered” the Doctor replied, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. Sean laughed and walked back to the driver’s side as The Doctor hopped into the passenger seat.

“If you don’t mind me stickin’ my nose in, why did you join this dig sir? We’re fairly late into the process and, unfortunately, still haven’t found much. Just some bits of pottery shard and jewelry”, Sean asked while starting up the car and pulling out onto the road.

“That’s the fun of it, don’t you see! All of the facts that can be pulled from something so seemingly insignificant. Oh, the things that time can tell us! Just you wait, this dig will turn up something yet!”, he exclaimed excitedly, once again rubbing his hands together. “Did you know, I once worked at a dig near Wales, a 3,500 year old bronze age burial mound. It was supposed to be a routine mapping dig, but one of the interns found a sinkhole under the mound, well, more like fell into it, same thing, anyway...

The Doctor continued to talk about past digs until they reached the current dig site, some 50 km out into the desert. Jumping out of the SUV after Sean parked it alongside several similar vehicles, The Doctor stretched out his cramped legs and retrieved his trunk, letting Sean grab his duffel. 

“You’ll be over here in that third tent, two down from the artifact area. We’ll drop your stuff off and then grab some grub. Oh, and Doctor Song asked to speak with you when you arrived. She’s the lead archaeologist.” Sean led him across the small maze of tents and shacks that made up the site, eagerly pointing out the mess tent, latrines, and the location of the dig itself, which was partially covered to give the workers some reprieve from the heat. The Doctor’s tent turned out to be a small canvas tent with just enough room for a cot, travel desk, and his trunk with just enough room left over to maneuver around. “Hmm, cosy, though I do wish it was slightly larger on the inside” The Doctor commented. When all of his luggage was stowed, Sean happily dragged him towards the mess tent, introducing him to fellow students as they passed. “You’re in for a treat sir, the cook is awesome, you won’t want for decent grub on this dig. Though, she does tend to murder chicken. Um, don’t tell her I said that.” Sean said as they ducked into the shade of the mess tent.

“Said what Mr. O’Connell?” The Doctor heard from behind him. Sean paled and turned to face the person, who, from their tone, was obviously the cook, and quite Scottish. 

“Umm, that your cooking is the best ever?” Sean stammered out, not sure if he would do more damage. 

“Hmm, course it is. Who do you take me for?” She stated, giving him a look telling him that he wasn’t off the line yet. Turning to The Doctor, she looked him over as he did the same. Red hair topped a heart-shaped face with brown eyes. She was fairly in shape and he was hard pressed to pin an age on her, she could be anywhere from thirty to fifty. Sticking her hand out towards him she said, “Hi, I’m Amy Pond, the cook around here, and occasionally the referee when need be. I’m guessing that you’re the historian that was supposed to arrive last week. If you need anything just let me know.”

“Thanks. I’m The Doctor. Sorry about being late, I tend to have problems with time and arriving in the right place. Once landed myself in Spain two weeks early trying to get to a dig in France.” The Doctor replied, eagerly returning Amy’s handshake.

“It’s good to have you around Doctor…?” Amy asked, letting her words trail off for him to fill in.

“Just The Doctor” He replied, smiling, obviously enjoying answering the question he received frequently.

“Well, whatever ya like.” Amy replied, though it was clear that her curiosity wasn’t satisfied.

“It was nice to meet you, but I need to go meet Professor Song. Don’t want to be even later!” He stated.

“Oh, River. When you’re done tell her to come eat something. Staring at sherds all day will just fry her brain. If she refuses tell her it’s an order.” Amy replied, with the air of an old argument. Apparently this Professor Song was just as prone to getting sucked into work as he was.

“No problem!” He quickly exited the tent and headed towards the artifacts area, certain that she would be there. Archeologist, pottery shards; no brainer. Ducking under the tent flap he couldn’t help but stop in place as he got his first look at Professor River Song. She was facing away from him at a table wearing cargo pants, a green tank top, and a leather utility belt. She had curves in all the right spots and a mass of curly hair that he wanted to touch just to see if it was as springy as it looked.

“You know, you can stand there all day Sweetie, or you can come in and talk.” She said, putting down the shard she had been studying and turning to face him. Her face was just as perfect as the rest of her, and he stammered out a rely while trying to focus. “Um, uh, Hi! I’m The Doctor. You know, the translator that’s supposed to come help out.” He babbled. 

“And what sort of time do you call this?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Um, uh..” he mumbled, running his hand through the flop of dark brown hair that had fallen in his eyes.

Laughing she waved him towards the table. “What do you make of this Doctor? We found it on the north side of the dig, about five feet down with several bone fragments.” She said, handing him the piece she had been looking at before he walked in. He eagerly took it after sliding on a pair of gloves from a conveniently placed box. Turning it over he could make out some faint markings that could be writing, as well as a motif of a man shape with a falcon’s head.

She watched him as he examined the fragment, his exuberance reminding her of a small child. She couldn’t help but grin at his eccentric wardrobe. He had on a tweed jacket over a white shirt and red suspenders. Not to mention the fact that his trousers were a touch too short. He had a shock of dark brown hair that curled and flopped over in front of his eyes, and a chin that would have been too large on a regular person, but he somehow managed to pull off rather well. It was the item around his neck that caused her to chuckle. “A bowtie!?” she asked.

Affronted, he looked up. “What’s wrong with bowties?” he asked, “I’ll have you know that bowties, are cool.” He stated with a satisfied grin before returning his attention to the pottery shard. “It looks like this piece came from the the 25th Dynasty of Egypt. Am I correct?” at her nod he continued. “If I had to guess I would say it’s from the seventh century BCE.”

“Hmm, not bad Sweetie.” She grinned, pleased that he knew his stuff. He grinned back, and she found herself chuckling along with him.

“River!” Her name being shouted in a distinct Scottish accent caused her to break the moment and sigh. She loved her mum, but sometimes she was just so… Scottish. Just as she finished her thought Amy’s figure ducked into the tent carrying a tray of food. “How many times do I have to tell you that you need to take a break to eat? You don’t survive on air.” She lectured, placing the tray onto a clear table next to them. “Sorry mum, just got caught up, me and The Doctor were looking at one of the pieces.” River replied, obviously not as contrite as she was acting. Glaring in mock anger Amy shook her head and pointed at the tray. “Eat”.

“Wait, did you say mum?” The Doctor asked, looking between the two women. 

“Yes. Doctor, meet my mother Amelia Williams, though she stills goes by her maiden name, Pond. She’s married to my father Rory, who you’ll meet. He’s the doctor here at camp”. River stated while starting to eat her meal.

“Yes, well, it’s nice to meet you, again.” The Doctor said awkwardly, tucking his hands behind his back and rocking onto his toes. “Anyway, River, what do you make of the pottery bits?”

“Hmm, well Sweetie, I deduced just about the same facts as you, however, I can also tell you that this shard came from a large vessel, probably used for grain storage, judging by the carbon deposits on the concave side of the sherd.”

“Great! Well then,” The Doctor exclaimed, “let’s go look at a dig site! Gah!” he cried, he had twirled around excitedly, only to trip over a bag of equipment behind him and go tumbling down, barking his hip against a table corner as he went over.

“Oh dear, you truly are clumsy Doctor.” River sighed, kneeling next to him to see if he was alright. The Doctor batted her hands away as she tried to check his hip, “I’m fine, happens all the time!” he said, bouncing to his feet as if to prove himself.

“Hmm, just keep tellin’ yerself that Doctor” Amy replied, “If you're hurt just go see Rory, we can’t have someone injured out here, it’s a liability. Even if yer invincible.” Sarcasm lining her tone. Brushing the hair back from his face, the Doctor huffed and good naturedly brushed Amy off. He had endured much worse than a bruised hip, not that she needed to know that. River, who had stood up and moved towards the door called out, “Well Doctor, want to see some dirt?”

“Most definitely!” he replied, practically galloping out of the tent after her, leaving Amy behind to shake her head at his antics.


	2. Meeting the Scots and Car Doors

“So, Amy, how long have you been digging, and...stuff?” The Doctor asked, passing time while River grabbed one of the outfits jeeps to drive to the site.

“Oh, I don’t know, about six years. River graduated from Luna University with her Doctorate in Archaeology, and we just sort of ended up following her as part of the dig crew. Part of it was Rory and I needing a change of pace from Leadsworth.” Amy replied. “So, Doctor. How long have you been into translating, and stuff?”

Chuckling to himself The Doctor replied, “Before you were born Amelia, since the beginning of the universe.” Before Amy could comment on his strange reply, River pulled up in the battered jeep.

“Splendid!” The Doctor cried, spinning towards the jeep, “can’t wait to-” he was abruptly cut off as he ran into the door River had just opened to get out, knocking him back onto the ground.

“Doctor!” Amy cried while River knelt next to him to see if he was alright, again.

The man was possibly the most clumsy man River had ever met. In the span of half an hour he had fallen over twice, and all of his flailing about was not helping to make his immediate vicinity any safer. “Doctor, do we need to take you to Rory?” River asked him while running her hands over his body to check for broken bones, because knowing this man anything was possible.

“Nope! I’m fine, perfectly fine!” he replied sitting up, then bouncing to his feet. Shaking her head River followed him up, and pulled out a handkerchief for the bloody nose that he seemed not to have noticed.

“Is this going to be a commonality, Doctor?” River asked dryly.

“What? No of course not! I am usually quite graceful, you know. Like a --” The Doctor tripped over a rock, and barely caught himself from face-planting in the sand. River’s eyebrow rose in amusement. The Doctor studiously avoided her amused gaze as he found his feet.

“How about we all pile in before you fall over again?” Amy commented, climbing into the passenger seat of the vehicle. River complied by walking around and jumping into the drivers seat.

“Why do you get to drive?” The Doctor whined.

“Because, Sweetie, you’re rubbish at it.” River replied, starting the jeep and heading out across the sand. The Doctor grumbled in reply and resigned himself to looking out the window. Not that he minded, the desert was beautiful today, it reminded him of Bouken, granted he spent more time running than sight-seeing. He also had a chance to study both of the women in front of him.

Amy. Amelia Pond. Incredibly Scottish. With the terrifying temper found in most Scottish women. And ginger, what he would give to be a ginger. She seemed abrupt and commanding, given that she could apparently control River Song. THE River Song. The one and only, glorious mystery that is River Song.

And then there was River; the Mystery. His hearts had nearly stopped when he had heard that this dig was led by Doctor River Song. His mind flashing back to the library, and the look in her eyes just before she connected the plugs. He had half convinced himself that this would just be a coincidence, that it was impossible. But the second that he walked into the artifacts tent and saw her, just standing there, he knew that it could never have been anyone else. Even without knowing who he was, she still managed to send him a message on his psychic paper.  

_Haha! What is it, Sexy, he asked his Tardis. Where should we go next! He felt the paper in his pocket  respond. Oh! I’ve got a message!_

**A translator for Ancient Nubian would be appreciated... ~River**

_He slumped against the console, trying to process what the note meant. “ So it starts. Well, why delay? Well I guess delaying is irrelevant with a time machine, but, that’s beside the point. Well, Sexy, what do you say? Want to meet River Song?” The Doctor asked, running around the consol flicking switches and pulling levers. With one last crank the control room started its familiar quaking, and he headed for Africa, and River._

The jolting of the jeep as it bounced over a rock knocked The Doctor from his memory. They were fast approaching a jagged cliff face, and he could see a small tent with a couple people milling around it. The bottom of the cliff was half buried in sand, he could just make out what seemed to be the black opening of a crevasse in the wall. The Doctor felt giddiness simmer in his bones, making his two hearts beat double time. Maybe he could find what the Striclochs were searching for while having some fun.

The jeep pulled up and they were greeted by three interns. “What can we do for you Doctor Song”

“I’m taking The Doctor here in to look around the chambers. We’ll need the basic packs set up, three of them, Jimmy.” River replied, leading The Doctor and Amy over to a table. On it was a map system of the temple, detailing where they had excavated and surveyed.

“Here is where we have cleared out the rubble. We found the tablet here near the northwest hallway,its caved in off the main chamber. We were able to get a camera into that chamber and the crew has gotten enough stone out of the way to actually explore,” River’s rich voice tapered into a murmur.

The Doctor clapped his hands, drawing another eyebrow raise from River. “What are we waiting for? Let’s get in there.” and he proceeded to march towards the entrance.

“Doctor,” Amy called, “we need a plan and gear, we can’t just march in there.”

“I have a plan. I always have a plan, and my screwdriver. What can go wrong?” The Doctor replied. Rolling her eyes Amy sighed and grabbed one of the packs Jimmy had brought, following after the irritating man. Grabbing both her pack and the Doctors, River followed her mother after holstering a pistol and making sure that she had extra clips in her pack.


	3. Diggin' the Rubble

The Doctor and River descended into the first chamber, closely followed by Amy. The Doctor could hear Amy cough behind him from all the rock dust in the air. There were many rocks and broken carved stone, all corresponding with damage on the walls and front entrance. Two men were finishing clearing the entranceway to the next chamber.

“Why is the front chamber so damaged?” the Doctor took a brief glance into the next chamber, lit by several glow sticks tossed on a clear portion of the floor. “There doesn’t seem to be as much damage inside the second chamber.”

“Some _brilliant_ individuals traversing the desert decided they wanted to play with explosives. It caused enough sand to be displaced to uncover the top corner of the temple and part of a statue,” The Doctor saw the gleam of her eyes as she rolled them. “They got close enough to the front to cause this damage. Amateurs.”

Amy laughed, but quickly changed to a cough when River turned to give her an eyebrow. Seriously. What is with the over-expressive eyebrows? It was like a second language. Perhaps the TARDIS could help translate that with a little finagling. Finalge. Finaaagle. Hmmm. Fun word.

“Come on, Doctor. Let’s give you your first glimpse of our temple, and perhaps answer some questions,” An anticipatory grin colored Rivers voice.

River climbed through the entrance first, with an electric lantern held in her hand. The Doctor was prodded in the shoulder, and he turned to one of the workmen to be handed another lantern. He stepped through into a large chamber, and he dimly heard Amy following behind. The Doctor picked his way forward until he reached the far wall, and the carvings covering the entirety of the surface. Right in the middle was a carving resembling a Desgranava.This may be the reason for the strange symbols River mentioned being on the tablet. He hadn’t realized they had made it to earth so early, but that would explain why the Striclochs were interested enough to lead him here. Along the entire wall scrolled symbols flowed from top to bottom, broken up intermittently by carvings depicting what he figured were events being depicted.

“Oh you beauty, you absolute beauty!” The Doctor cried, excitedly running his hands over the carvings and examining every inch of the wall that he could reach.

“Can you read any of it Doctor?” Amy asked, holding her lantern aloft to illuminate the top of the wall.

In response the Doctor leaned in to take a close look at the symbols. Something was bugging him, there were still the alien script mixed in with the native symbols, but it was not nearly as common in this piece of wall as it had been on the tablet.

“Yes yes, give me a minute.” The Doctor replied. His focus having been caught by one of the carvings depicting several dark-skinned humans bowing towards a what appeared to be a half-humanoid half-snake hybrid. “Interesting”, he muttered to himself, running his finger along the wall then licking it. “698 BC. Not my favorite time period. A little too...volatile.” He commented

“Doctor. Did you just _lick_ my wall?” The Doctor froze, and turned to see River staring at him over the screen of her hand-held scanner, hip and eyebrow cocked.

“Umm, yes, yes I did. Why?” he replied, nervously straightening his bowtie.

“Because Sweetie, most people don’t go around licking 2600 year old walls.” she said, laughter playing in the corners of the lips and her eyes.

“Yeah, well I’m not most people” he replied reaching over to bop her on the nose affectionately. “So, River, who is that that there. In the carving? The snakey thingy?”

“That, Sweetie, is a Naga,” River began with relish. “I have never seen the imagery this far west from India, but it isn’t completely unheard of. It may also be a rendition of the Egyptian goddess Kauket, although it is a version I have never encountered.” River said, scanning the wall with her flashlight. “Kauket is an androgynous goddess, her male counterpart is Kuk. When male Kuk is frog-headed, and when female, Kauket is, usually, snake-headed. This is partic--Doctor. What are you doing _digging in the rubble_?” The Doctor spun around and tripped on his ankles from where he had been crouched shuffling through the rubble in a corner.

“I’m investigating, River,” The Doctor declared. “Isn’t that what you huma-archaeologists do?” he stated, spinning back around to continue pawing through the stone pile, randomly discarding bits over his shoulder. River raised an eyebrow at his slip of tongue, and filed the moment away to contemplate later.

“Whoa!” Amy exclaimed as a piece of stone nearly missed her. “What, Doctor, are you looking for exactly?”

“I, dear Amelia, am looking for evidence,” The Doctor replied without so much as turning around. River rolled her eyes and began digging through her own pile of rubble, having deduced that the doctor was looking for where the tablet came from.

“What about this bit?” Amy asked, waving a fragment in the Doctors general direction.

“No. Too new, we’re looking for something old.” The Doctor replied.

“Well, that’s specific,” Amy grunted, “Everything in here is old.”

Their bickering was short lived as shouting was heard from outside the temple entrance. River swore and rushed outside, closely followed by Amy and the Doctor. They entered upon a scene of chaos. The two men from earlier were being overpowered by masked figures. More of these figures saw their exit from the temple and took it as an opportunity to attack. River easily took the first to reach her, and knocked him out. Amy had acquired a steel pipe from some of the nearby equipment and swung it into her assailant with obvious practice. The Doctor watched as one of the attacking men came up behind River. The Doctor came into action and was able to slam the man to the ground. Getting up, he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and brandished it at the men.

“What the hell are you doing pointing a _screwdriver_ at them?” He heard River shout at him. He turned to give her a saucy comeback and didn’t see the man behind him. The ground rushed to meet his face in the most confusing manner.

River swore again as she watched the Doctor fall. She pulled her gun from her side and shot a warning shot into the air. The covered men ran for their vehicles at the shot, unprepared to deal with bullets.

“You stupid man, what the hell were you planning to do with a screwdriver?” She hissed at the Doctors unconscious form, pocketing the item, which had fallen from his grip. She heard Amy come up beside her.

“Take him to Rory, River? He’s probably the worst off of our lot. Sean and Michael will need stitches at most and rest, but the Doctor might have a concussion.

River sighed. “Yes. Let’s load him in the jeep, and call for a few guys to protect the site. We don’t want to risk them coming back while it’s undefended.”

Amy nodded and pulled out her walky-talky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, beeast33 and I are trying to keep updates to one chapter a week. Keep in mind we are both in college and do get overwhelmed on occasion. We would love feedback, so don't hesitate to let us know how we're doing!


	4. Concussed and Two-Hearted

“What happened! And who’s this?” Rory exclaimed when River and Amy carried the Doctor into the medical tent, with assistance from some of the work men.

“Some blasted looters attempted to shoot their way into our site,” River fumed. “I have no idea how they heard of it so fast, we just barely got into the second chamber, too.”

“This brilliant moron here decided to play the hero to River’s helpless damsel in distress and got knocked out by one of the looters. Though, I don’t know what use a screwdriver would be in any other situation than assembling a cabinet at them,” Amy snorted and threw herself into a chair next to her husband.

“A screwdriver? Why a screwdriver?” Rory asked.

“No idea, but how about you check up on our Doctor to make sure he isn’t going to wake up more of an idiot than he already is,” River tossed Rory’s stethoscope at him.

Rory rolled his eyes at River, but began his examination. Not five minutes later was he furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he pressed the stethoscope from the right to the left on the Doctors chest.

“This can’t be right… it sounds like he has two beating hearts. It’s not possible.” Rory muttered.

River pulled out another stethoscope, and hunched over the Doctor pressing the stethoscope to the left side of his chest then the right.

“You’re right. There are two beats, but I haven’t heard of anything like this.”

“Let me grab the x-ray and I’ll get a look at… whatever this is.” Rory pulled out the stethoscope and pulled over the machine to set up the scan.

“What kind of condition or mutation would cause someone to have two functioning hearts?” Murmured Amy.

“I have no idea,” a distracted River murmured back. Her suspicions of The Doctor not being what he said he was were beginning to multiply. She watched as her father fiddled with the x-ray scanner, attempting to cajole it into displaying a picture. “Let me know what you find Dad, I have to go double check on something.” River stated, turning and leaving the tent without giving her parents a chance to reply. It was time to see who this Doctor was River thought, and headed to his tent.

Looking around to make sure that no one was watching her, she slipped under the flap of The Doctor’s tent. The only thing of note in the tent was the Doctors trunk, which quite frankly was an alarmingly obnoxious shade of blue. Kneeling next to it River reached out and tried the lid; locked. Damn, why was it never easy. Running her hands over the trunk she started to inspect it for hidden compartments or latches. Feeling lettering under her right hand she maneuvered until she could see the right side of the trunk; Tardis. Hmmm, it certainly wasn’t the name that the Doctor had given them, but she wouldn’t put it past him to name his trunk.

Storing the name in her head to contemplate at a later time, River reached into her belt and pulled out a set of lockpicks. Time to see what you’re hiding Doctor. Grabbing the first pick, she started to firmly place it into the lock mechanism, however, when her finger grazed the lock she almost dropped the pick as an electric shock jolted through her, “Shit!” she exclaimed. Shaking her hand to try and dissipate the effects she stared at the offending object. Knowing it was stupid, but needing to know if the shock was a coincidence or not, she placed her other hand over the lock. Taking a breath, she lowered her hand and tensed in anticipation of being shocked again. But this time the only response was a distinct metallic snick, almost as if a lock had been disengaged. Curious, River pushed up on the lid, and was shocked when it opened, she had been certain that it was locked seconds before, and trunks did not unlock themselves.

Well, here goes nothing she thought, and heaved the lid open with both hands. Looking down into the trunk, she froze with shock unable to process what she was seeing. It wasn’t possible. The trunk opened into what looked like some fantasized control room, only it was tipped on its side so she was looking down into the trunk, but directly across the room. It simply was not possible for it to exist, it had to be some sort of projection.

In an action that felt like tempting fate to kick her in the ass, River slowly reached out and into the trunk, gasping when when her arm was in up to her elbow and she could not feel the bottom of the truck through the illusion. Dear God, was this really true? Along with fear, River started to feel excited, this could be the greatest find of her life; granted no one would believe her. Pulling her arm out of the trunk and its hidden room, she sat back and examined what she had found. The Doctor, who she was now sure wasn’t human, had a trunk that was much larger on the inside, and presumably contained a ship of some sort. Groaning, River rubbed her temples in an effort to sooth the headache she now had. Why was nothing in her life ever simple she sighed.

The blare of a horn signaling dinner startled River from her thoughts and her investigations. She had spent more time that she thought inspecting the trunk, and was now running the risk of being discovered. Standing up and dusting her pants off River contemplated the trunk. She could tell her parents and confront The Doctor, or she could keep it to herself. She was of half a mind to walk over to the med tent and hold the Doctor at gunpoint until he explained himself, but that wasn’t fair to him. River sighed and rubbed her forehead. So far The Doctor had given her no reason to distrust him, aside from not being human. He had even attempted to save her life in his own clumsy way, although why a screwdriver would be his weapon of choice was beyond her. Once again releasing a sigh and massaging her headache River grabbed his tweed jacket off his cot as an excuse for being in the tent and left. I would do no good to run around telling everyone that The Doctor wasn’t who he said he was. The camp was to isolated and tense right now to start a riot in it. Deciding that the best course of action was to wait and watch, River headed towards the mess tent, sincerely hoping that food would help cure her headache, and make this day seem even slightly more normal.

 

 


	5. Unanswerable Secrets and Fish Fingers and Custard

Mumbling to himself, The Doctor blinked as light suddenly flashed into his eyes.

“Get that thing out of his face Rory, it’s bloody annoying right when you wake up.” he heard Amy say, and the light mercifully went out. Blinking once again to clear the light spots the Doctor focused on his surroundings and saw that Rory was half bent over him holding the evil penlight, and Amy was on the other side of, well, what must have been a cot that he was sprawled on, giving her husband the evil eye.

“Ponds!” the Doctor cried happily, “Why am I on a cot, and where is River?” he asked, sitting up and wringing his hands eccentrically.

Rory pushed back against his shoulder to make him lay down again. “You were knocked out by one of the bandits, and River and Amy brought you in here to rest till you woke up. I was trying to check if you had a concussion.” Rory replied, holding up the offending penlight.

“River’s gettin’ some food. She’s got a nasty headache and I tol’ her its cause she hasn’t eaten all day.” Amy said, shaking her head. The Doctor got the feeling that this wasn’t a new argument.

“You didn’t poke me with anything did you?” the Doctor asked, eyeing Rory, “I hate needles, blasted little pointy things. Once encountered these..” the Doctor cut off suddenly then clapped his hands together, “ A story for another time hmm?” he finished. Swinging his legs off the cot, the Doctor pushed himself up and started to straighten his clothing out.

“Here’s your jacket Doctor. River thought you might want it cause it would be night when you woke up”. Amy said, holding out his beloved tweed. Snatching it from her hand he delightedly swung it about his shoulders and pulled it on.

“There we go! All back to new again!” The Doctor crowed, standing straight and preening in front of the Ponds. Laughing, Amy replied, “Perfect Doctor. Okay, let’s get some food inta you.”. She gently pushed the Doctor out of the tent, following after him with Rory right behind, having given up on his patient.

“River!”. The shout pulled her out of her thoughts about the Doctor and she looked up from where she had been pushing food around on her plate. The Doctor was walking towards her through the mess tent, followed closely by her parents. Amy shook her head subtly at her; Good. They hadn’t told the Doctor they examined him. Returning her attention to the approaching Doctor River looked him over. He seemed the same as ever; tweed, suspenders, and even that silly bowtie. She found it hard to reconcile this silly man with what she had found in his tent, and with the fact that he wasn’t human.

“Look! I’m back, bowtie and all!” The Doctor said, plopping down across the table from her. She chuckled not being able to help herself, and reached out to fondly straighten his bowtie. “You sure are Sweetie.” she replied.

“Well, what’s for lunch, Ponds?” The Doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly.

“We have baked beans with bacon? or we just got a delivery of bread and some butter?” Amy suggested.

The Doctor made a face. “Beans are bad things and bacon, ugh, and bread and butter.. just no.”

“Well it’s fishstick friday and I think the chef also decided to make custard today.” River broke in.

“Now you’re talking!” The Doctor jumped up like a demented house cat and ran off to get his supper from the serving line.

Rory and Amelia exchanged glances and looked at River. “What’d ya find, River?” Started Amy.

“Anything to explain what’s going on with the Doctor?” Rory asked with a glancing look around.

“I found something really weird, but I’ll tell you later when there is less of a chance of someone overhearing.”

Rory and Amy nodded and rose to find food themselves, while The Doctor returned with his fish sticks and custard. The Doctor sat back down at the table with River.

“Has there been any more trouble with looters since I was, eh… knocked out?” The Doctor asked River.

“ There has not, but I doubt this will discourage them from trying again,” River said with a nod.

“I suppose that is true, and also unfortunate.” The Doctor muttered.

River scowled, “We have barely scratched the surface of the temple and it would be a disaster if we lost all those discoveries to looters.”

The Doctor nodded and started to say something in return, but Amy and Rory interrupted with the clatter of trays.

“What’s with the serious atmosphere here?” Amy asked.

“Discussing the issue with the looters,” River answered.

“Ah,” Amy nodded in understanding. “We don’t have the manpower to protect the site from looters if they decide to bring friends.”

“We’ll just have to make do with what we have and just dissuade any future looters… strongly,” River said grimly.

The Doctor looked mutinous at the implication but didn’t voice his concerns. He would however keep an eye on the situation.

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I am absolutely wiped,” River sighed, standing up with her empty tray. Her headache hadn’t left and she was in sore need of an aspirin and sleep.

Mumbled agreements came from her parents as they moved to leave as well. The Doctor nodded and followed the Ponds toward the trash, looking forward to sleep that wasn’t induced by blunt force trauma.

“We’ll meet tomorrow in the artifact tent then, at 0900?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes Sweetie, I’ll see you there” River replied, flashing him a tired smile over her shoulder before ducking out of the mess tent.

“Well, G’night Ponds!” the Doctor said, patting them both on the shoulder. Amy grinned and left him with a fond pat on the arm.

“Try not to give yourself another concussion tonight,”Rory reminded him, following his wife out of the tent to their own.

“Well, I guess its time to pay the Old Girl a visit, then catch some z’s. Do they say that here? Hmm, not sure, I’ll have to ask River,” The Doctor muttered to himself as he too went to find his tent.


	6. Answers and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, but exams took more casualties and the weekend was required for recovery.

The Doctor burst into his tent with a little less gusto than normal. He pulled the TARDIS up and opened the doors. He glanced toward the entrance of his tent once more before walking through the doors.

“Ok, Sexy,” He murmured. “Let’s find out what the Desgravana were doing here and why the Striclochs are so interested in the temple.” he said as he bounded up the steps to the console. Pulling the screen over in front of him he started to mess with knobs and buttons until the display he wanted popped up.

“Well, let’s see what we have here,” He muttered. “The Desgranava were…big snakey thing… humanoid body...created energy sources...self-sustaining… enough power to level a planet..oh dear…” the Doctor scratched his head, “Well, that could end badly. They also tend to leave nasty… surprises behind. hmm. This could be a whole lot  more complicated than I thought. Though somehow that always happens…” He pulled a few more knobs and scanned the information on the screen.

His face became pinched the more he read. “And they all mysteriously vanished at about the same time as this temple was built. Coincidence? I think not!” He swung wildly around and shut the panel down.

He trotted down the ramp with a call of,“Goodnight, Old Gal.”

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the door gently, running a hand along the frame affectionately. He threw himself haphazardly on the cot and stared at the ceiling of the tent as though he could see the stars through the course material.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Morning River! Isn’t it lovely!” the Doctor cried enthusiastically as he strode into the artifact tent.

River turned around and smiled affectionately at him. “Yes, it sure is. How was your night?” she replied.

“It was illuminating!” He replied jubilantly.

River chuckled at his antics and shook her head to herself at his mysterious comment. Just one more thing to chalk up on his board of unknown. Setting aside the brush and piece of pottery that she was working on she motioned him over to a table on the side. “Come and see what they brought in early this morning. You’ll love it.” she said. The Doctor bounced over, and if he happened to stand a little too close neither one of them commented on it.

“See here, there are two of your Naga figures holding what looks like a sun aloft. It hasn’t been dated yet but my guess is that it’s from the same period as our other tablet.” River said, tilting the slab of stone towards him.

Reaching over her shoulder the Doctor ran his finger down the tablet and popped it into his mouth. “Yup, it’s definitely from the same period, the same year in fact. And it’s not  a sun, its an energy source.” he replied. River turned around to face him, indifferent to the minimal space in between them. “Doctor, you licked my stone, again. You do realize that’s not normal. Right, Sweetie?” she said, tilting her head to regard him. “Also, I’m not sure how you determined the age of the stone from licking it, but anytime you’re willing to share let me know.” she said, raising her eyebrow at him.

Reaching out and bopping her gently on the nose he replied, “Spoilers.” He walked around her grinning softly to further examine the tablet.

“You know Sweetie, you’re going to have to explain yourself if you keep doing things like that.” River stated, crossing her arms and leaning a hip on the table. The Doctor stood up straight and looked at her slightly alarmed, “Doing what?”

“Sweetie, we both know what. You don’t act human.” River started him down daring him to deny it.

He hesitated briefly, considering if this was a good time to come clean. However, he couldn’t help but remember her eyes and spoilers as she held the plug and left him with too few answers that day in the Library. A day that she did not yet know.  “River, there are just some things in this world that you won’t understand-” a glance towards her showed exactly what she thought of that statement, “at least, not yet.” he amended.

“Fine, Doctor,” She glared. “We all have secrets, and you’re entitled to yours, but if you put my parents in danger, I will hunt you to the ends of time.”

The Doctor flinched at her words, wondering if that was why she was there in that library, although she wasn’t trying to kill him. So, perhaps he hadn’t botched things up at this point of her life. He nodded solemnly in understanding. River gave him one more measuring look before shoving a tablet fragment in his direction. They worked in silence, passing fragments and tools back in forth in concert as if they had worked together forever. Only breaking when they heard Amy ring the lunch bell.


End file.
